imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Welkammon Islands
The Monarchy of the Welkammon Islands, also called the Welkammons, is a group of islands and country in the Gulf of Darmon. The Welkammons consist of three large islands: Barristone, Lower Welkammon, and Upper Welkammon, as well as smaller islands: Brarao, Bommo, Treemous, Quantoga, DeSulla, and Trippell. The Welkammons have eighteen cities; the islands also have thousands of smaller communities such as Tatros. The Welkammons are named after James Welkammon, the leader of the first group of English-speaking settlers to the islands. The nation was formerly an overseas colony of Staugossa from 2005 to 2009, when it was freed from Staugossa's control. It is recognized by all but 2 nations, Birkaine and Greater Holy Germania. History The Welkammons were thought to have formed from volcanic activity more than 900 years ago. The islands' first inhabitants were a group of natives called the Ezak. The Ezak were nomadic people who lived off the land. The first English-speaking settlers came to Barristone in 1786. They began building communities and forcing the Ezak to the smaller islands, where most of the Ezak population live today. In 1805, a group of explorers led by John Gellan explored present-day Barristone's Haverhall Twins, two mountains on the northern part of the island. Gellan and his crew came back to present-day Vanceford to tell the town's residents about his adventures on the Haverhalls, and a small group of people decided to settle near the mountains. In the 1820s, English-speaking settlers began inhabiting Upper Welkammon, forcing the natives there to relocate to the smaller islands. English-speaking settlers made it to Lower Welkammon in 1834. In 1842, the first Welkammons government, the Nation of the Welkammons adopted a constitution which it had from then until 2005. In 1846, Welkammonians elected Thaddeus Wurhelm to the office of President. Wurhelm held that office from 1847 to 1875. During the time Wurhelm was president, the Welkammons had established a two-house legislature. Climate The Welkammon Islands' climate is mild-to-hot year-round. The January high averages about 90°F, and the low averages about 79°F. The July high averages about 83°F, and the low averages about 62°F. Temperatures in the Welkammon Islands never drop below 60°F or rise above 93°F. Government The Welkammons is a independent monarchy, led by an King appointed according to sucession governed by law. The king repersents the country, recieves and credits ambassdors, appoints and fires public officals, calls and dissolves the legislature, annoints the prime minister, and leds offical cermonies and awards honors. The current King is Herman I. The Prime Minister of the Welkammons leds the government and coordinates major policy. He is elected by majority vote from the Legislature and is offically appointed by the King. Jason De'Booth is the current Prime Minister. The Legislature manages legislative affairs, elected from among the districts of the islands. The government has laws preventing corurption. Demographics Population The population of the Welkammon Islands is about 64,989,994. Caucasians make up the majority of the Welkammon Islands' population; they make up 92 percent of the population. Most of the Caucasian population lives on the three large islands, near or in one of the islands' three cities. Africans make up 2 percent of the population. Most of this population lives on Treemous Island or on Barristone. Ezaks make up 5 percent of the population. Most of the Ezak population lives on the small islands, where much evidence of traditional Ezak culture still exists. One percent of the population comes from islands not in the Welkammons. Notable people born in the Welkammons * Actor Jason Defoli was born in Garth, on Upper Welkammon, but raised in Dragoonasag. Category:Welkammon Islands Category:Nations Category:Former possessions of Staugossa Category:Restored Nations